


two sunflowers and hello

by darkhpotato



Series: pain; live with it or let go [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck and Yerim are bff, Jaehyun and Yerim are siblings, Leaving, Love at First Sight, M/M, Moving On, i love Donghyuck's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhpotato/pseuds/darkhpotato
Summary: Carrying his things, with a newly found strength he told himself that he’s ready.He’s ready to live away and without Mark Lee.or Donghyuck arrive in a new country and meeting new people...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: pain; live with it or let go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902016
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	two sunflowers and hello

**Author's Note:**

> hello.... this is the third part, enjoy!

Two sunflowers and hello

Until the very end, Mark didn’t show up.

He clutched on his bag and carries his two suitcases in each hand; he glanced at their apartment one last time. This place hold so much memories, he thought he’s going to stay here forever with Mark, but nothing last forever and so he’s leaving.

“Goodbye.” Donghyuck said to no one, the taxi driver helped him loaded his things. It will be a thirty minutes ride to the airport, thirty minutes for him to sort his mind, telling himself that he can still back out if he wants to because a part of him still love Mark and he can’t just leave like this, but those part are just so little that it can’t affect his whole and solid decision of leaving. He will leave and that was it, after this day he will never care about Mark. He use the last minutes remembering the happiest moment that he spent with him. Remembering those fun memories makes him shed some tears, how can Mark exchange those happy moments with someone? Thus making him feel so unwanted and less, they built their dreams together, made a promise that they will grow old together.

“Are you okay?”

He turns to the driver, who looks so worried seeing him cry.

“I’m okay sir, don’t worry.” He answered locking eyes with the old man thru the rearview mirror.

They reach the airport, the taxi driver helped him again, and Donghyuck gave him an extra payment and said his thank you.

“No matter what it is, I wish you well young man. You will be fine and happy wherever you will go.” The driver said that made Donghyuck happy, coming from a stranger who showed nothing but concerned. He wishes that too.

“Thank you sir.”

While waiting for his flight, he received a call from his mother. She’s still nagging at him, for not giving him a last call before his departure, few more exchange of words until he notice that she’s about to cry.

“Are you crying mom?” He teases, when he’s on a verge of crying too.

“Why? Is it wrong to cry? My favorite son had to leave because of some bastard.”

Donghyuck laugh at his mom. “I’m you’re only son though. Sookie will be happy that she will get all your attention now that I will live far away.”

“Yes and she express her massive hates about it.” His mother laughs along, if he’s a brat, his sister Dongsook are twice more.

“I’m sorry mom, for not listening.” His mother was silent, he thought that she dropped the line but she’s still there, hearing his sobs and apology.

“Why are you sorry for? You were happy with him at some point; now promise me that you will be happy wherever you will go. Don’t let this heartbreak stop you my pretty son.”

He might not say it often, but his mother is the best mom on earth, that includes her nagging. When he came out to his mom, he was fourteen then, confuse and scared, his mother reassured him, saying that it’s okay. That she’s happy to have two pretty daughters.

She even told him that she already knew it. She just waits for him to confess.

“Thank you mom, thank you for being the best mother in the world.” From the bottom of his heart.

“I love you son.”

Then his flight is being called, he needs to say his goodbye.

“What will I do? I will miss you already?” He whined at her.

“Call me immediately when you arrived, I will disown you if you won’t.” She said in a threatening voice, her typical Mrs. Lee behavior.

“I will. Love you mom.”

“Fly high son, no matter what happen, I’ll always be here for you.”

“I know. I know mom.”

They ended the call and he turned off his phone.

Carrying his things, with a newly found strength he told himself that he’s ready.

He’s ready to live away and without Mark Lee.

…..

He woke up feeling energized, maybe it’s the sun that hits his skin, the warm air or maybe because it’s weekend. He has no work today.

“O _ppa._ ” His sister called rather sweetly, he’s enjoying his morning coffee, staring blankly at their backyard while making plans for today.

“What do you want Yeri?”

“You know that my friend will arrive today right?” Yeri’s been bugging her about it; she cleaned the guest room where his friend will stay for a few days. “I’m planning to pick up my friend slash new workmate in the airport, but right now I’m suffering from dysmenorrhea. I really can’t go, can you be an angel to pick him up?” Yeri showed him her puppy eyes. He can’t help but give in to her whining. She knows that it’s his weakness.

“All right? When will it be?”

“Actually you have to prepare now Jaehyun oppa.”

“What?” He almost choked on his coffee. Jaehyun has no choice but to do was what his little sister told him to. He showered immediately put on his black tee, his favorite cargo pants and pair of sneakers, then he’s off to go.

He spots his sister lying in the couch while munching a chocolate.

“What is your friend’s name?” He asked before he goes.

Instead of saying the name or giving him a banner which some people usually do. His sister handed him two fresh sunflowers.

“What are these for?”

“It’s a sign so that my friend will know that it’s you.” Yeri said with a grin.

“Why can’t you just tell me the name so that I can write it in a paper and raise it?” Jaehyun argue, totally not liking Yeri’s idea.

“That’s boring, that person is so down lately, receiving sunflower will somehow lift him up.” Yeri said while massaging her belly.

“You won’t really mind if my friend stays here for the meantime?” They talked about that, he agreed, he had no idea why Yeri still brining up.

But come to think of it, he just uses the pronoun him, which means it’s a boy.

“Wait, are you cheating on Minhyun?” Minhyun is his sister’s boyfriend.

“No I am not!” Yeri yelled while pushing him outside.

He drives to the airport, his family migrated here in Switzerland ten years ago, and their parent’s lives in the country side while he and Yeri choose to stay in the city where they work. He work as an engineer in a firm while his sister Yeri worked in a Korean Mobile Tech Company who have branches all over the world.

The said flight was announce, he walks into the arriving area while holding the sunflower that his sister gave him. He looks like he’s waiting for his special someone, if one of his friends sees him today; he will not get away with it.

 _This is so embarrassing._ He had no idea what magic his sister pulled to make him agree.

But his mouth was left shock when he saw a familiar tanned boy pulling his luggage ,the boy that he usually see in Yeri’s webcam. He is her friend in Korea that visited them two years ago for some work convention.

He dialed his phone immediately calling his sister.

“Why you didn’t you tell me I’m picking Lee Donghyuck?” He asked annoyed, because simply, he should have dress better! For God sake.

“That’s a surprise my dear brother?” Yeri teases him on the other line. It was a bad idea when told his sister that he has a crush on her cute. Imagine his heartbreak two years ago.

“Why is he here? What about his boyfriend?” He asked confused, it was love at first sight, but he was taken and who is he to destroy a relationship? Plus Donghyuck will leave eventually; he will not stay since they don’t have connection or something.

“That asshole.” Yeri was mad, remembering the ex. “They broke up, Mark cheated, so he’s available. But don’t act up yet on your feelings dear brother, he’s still broken, don’t want you to be a rebound.”

“Hell, I will not.” Jaehyun ended the call as he can see Donghyuck spotted him.

Can a person be prettier the more you look at him? Can a person be the only visible human being in your eyes? The only one that you can hear?

Because that moment Donghyuck is that person for him.

To all the _Why are you still single_? that he received from his family and friends despite being the most sought after person or despite surrounded by beautiful and amazing people.

The answer is clear, heavens above promise him a one shot of this moment, promise him that he will have a moment with this person.

He can’t stop the smile spreading on his face; his dimples are his asset so he will put him in a good use.

He prepares what to say in mind, but all those words were wipe away when he saw him standing in front of him.

Jaehyun gave him the two sunflowers.

“Hello Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck took the sunflowers while smiling at him.

And the best day of his life starts from there.

He will make sure that Donghyuck will stay at his house for good.

….

**Author's Note:**

> NCT Daily sun and moon just dropped .  
> sorry for the mistakes, typos etc.


End file.
